


The Hard Decisions

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia takes charge of an important part of Gregor's education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Decisions

Simon Illyan was flooded with a wave of intense nostalgia for the good old days of the Vordarian Pretendership, when the only thing Lady Vorkosigan rolled down the conference table was the occasional severed head.

By sheer force of will he kept his expression bland as he glanced at his Department chiefs sitting around the long conference table. They looked variously horrified, embarrassed, shocked and oddly excited. He made a personal note to check that last one out later.

Or perhaps better not.

The only non-Impsec man at the table was the Lord Regent Vorkosigan. And he had that calm, slightly absent-minded look he used to cover any emotion from sheer amusement to raging fury. At the moment the man was probably revelling in the whole disgraceful scene, Simon knew that Aral Vorkosigan had a vile sense of humour at times.

Then there was the one woman present, sitting at the far end of the table, facing Simon Illyan with an air of matter-of-fact intelligence. She tapped the comconsole panel in front of her, and the visuals along the table changed as each individual display flickered onto the next set of images.

Her last words still seemed to hang in the air, “Well, gentlemen, let’s discuss the Emperor’s sexual education.” Now she smiled and went on, “These are some of the best-trained Licensed Practical Sexuality Therapists - LPST’s - on Beta. They are herms, of course – most young people like to start with a well-trained herm partner. That way they can feel less confronted, and at the same time they can learn about both male and female stimulation and responses.”

The Head of Domestic Affairs whimpered slightly. Simon didn’t move a muscle. Aral started fiddling with a stylus lying on the table in front of him.

“I’ve got the background information on several possibles, all with full PhD’s of course, and extra qualifications as well – in psychology, sociology and anthropology. The latter should be very useful on Barryar.” She glared around her in a quick reflex action. “Since we’re not yet sure of the Emperor’s preferences in his partners, I’ve chosen a range of physical types, although the physical isn’t nearly as important as the psychological, of course.”

She waited for an answering murmur of agreement.

The murmur was conspicuous by its absence. As was the agreement.

Finally, to the admiration of his men, the Head of Impsec showed true heroism. He spoke.

“Uh… herms? That’s hermaphrodites, yes?”

“That’s right.” Cordelia smiled at him encouragingly.

“Hermaphrodites. They have both… sets. Of… er… sets. Yes. Both. Right?” It was so wrong to be discussing this with a woman. Women weren’t supposed to know about sex. They especially weren’t supposed to talk about it. Or at least, not talk about it with men. Lady Vorkosigan seemed prepared to talk about… everything. Once again he wished for the good old days when all you had to do to keep her happy was give her a sword and someone to slice. “Uh, I’m not sure that’s suitable for the Emperor.”

Cordelia frowned, “How can they not be suitable? They’re very well trained. As I said, they’ve all got several degrees.”

The Head of Galactic Affairs cleared his throat, “Degrees in… how do you get degrees in… um… never mind.” For the first time in his life the man’s courage failed him.

To the horror of all of the Impsec officers, she went on happily, “I thought we could just check a list of the basics, after all the normal Betan protocols may need a little adjusting for Barrayar. Now, would you like to discuss positions?”

He’d rather discuss vile tortures. He’d rather undergo vile tortures. Illyan glared at Aral, who held a stylus and was trying to assemble several more into a tower. Aral was obviously too busy with his erection to discuss anything right now.

Time to get back on top. “I believe there are far too many security concerns involved in importing such… persons… from Beta Colony.”

“Oh?” Cordelia frowned, “I’m not sure there’s anyone on Barrayar with suitable training.”

The head of Domestic Affairs stiffened at the insult to the Empire, “I’m sure Barrayar can produce some suitable courtesans. It doesn’t take a university degree to lie back and…. lie back.”

“Oh, but LPST’s do far more than just lie there. They’re experienced in all the regular positions, and a range of more experimental ones as well. And they can teach a beginner about physiology, and stimulation. And on maintaining control, which is so important, after all timing is everything, isn’t it.”

It certainly was, most of the men present were realising that a short meeting could seem to take centuries.

Simon stiffened his resolve and rose to the occasion, “Lady Vorkosigan, this matter is too delicate and sensitive to involve non-Barrayaran personnel.” There, he’d taken a stand.

The woman thought for a moment, then nodded, “Well, if you think so.... We’d need a list of suitable courtesans then. Or do you actually have some real sex therapists available?” She looked at the men around the table, “No, I don’t think so. Fine, then let’s check out the best we can find and make a list.”

The Komarran Affairs chief managed one burst of resolve, “Surely the emperor is too young for us to be considering this?”

Lady Vorkosigan frowned, “Young? He’s fifteen. Aral was only thirteen when he – ” Every man froze. Aral glanced at her. “ – when he helped disembowel an emperor. He was considered man enough for that. At fifteen the emperor is definitely ready for some healthy interpersonal activity.” The men relaxed limply. She glanced around at them all, “How old were each of you, anyway? When you first – ”

Each man was rigid with embarrassment.

“Lady Vorkosigan…” Once again Simon Illyan rode to the rescue, “I agree that the emperor needs some sort of instruction. Perhaps we could…show him a vid.”

The assembled men all nodded vigorously. A vid was definitely a nice, safe option. It was how each of them had been introduced to …such things. Well, everyone except the head of Domestic Affairs, who’d found the keyhole of the maid’s bedroom better than any vid, especially when she was entertaining the butler. Just the sight of a white apron could still make him feel quite frisky.

The woman shook her head decidedly, “Hardly good enough for an emperor, surely. The poor boy needs careful training and emotional support. He needs hands-on experience. I really feel that the Betan herms are the best option. Or, if you don’t want herms, some monosexual LPST’s. Probably all female, knowing Barrayaran prejudices. Now, here’s some vids of females…”

Pictures started flickering across the comconsoles.

Illyan screwed his courage up, “No, NOT Betan, Lady Vorkosigan. Too great a security risk.”

She sighed, “Well, I suppose if you insist, we’ll go with Barrayaran courtesans. Do you have a list of security-acceptable women?”

Sometimes you just know you’re up against it. Illyan sighed, “I’ll forward you a suitable list, Lady Vorkosigan. Perhaps you take the rest of this situation in hand.”

She nodded happily, “If you insist. Will you want a report afterwards?”

“No. Thank you. No. No need. Not at all. No.”

“Are you sure? Oh well, then, I’ll set it all in motion. Thank you for your time gentlemen. Tomorrow for that list, Simon? Fine.” She stood up gracefully. Aral nodded to all at the table and followed her from the room. The remaining men all sighed and sagged limply in their chairs. Some days are definitely worse than others.

In the corridor outside Aral matched his stride to his wife’s, and smiled lazily at her, “So… I thought you’d decided that Betan LPST’s weren’t really possible, and that we’d go with some Barrayaran courtesans.”

“Yes, but if I started there, they’d have bargained it down to a vid and some baby oil. This way the poor boy gets some nice experienced ladies who’ll show him the ropes. We can at least do that much for him.”

“Cordelia, you don’t feel that he’ll be a bit… embarrassed… by all this?”

“Well, it’s possible. We’ve done our best but Barrayaran attitudes are so pervasive. You’ll have to explain it all very carefully to him.”

Aral froze in mid-step, “Me? But... you take care of his personal life…”

“But this sort of thing… sometimes a boy needs his father, or foster father. You’ll do fine. I’ll prepare a talk for you to give him.” She strode along happily, humming to herself.

Aral walked slowly down the corridor in her wake, wishing for the good old days when she was happy to just chop off a head here and there to solve all her problems.


End file.
